En Un Mundo Como El Nuestro
by CarolinaLeal848
Summary: Hace décadas, Auradon fue fundada por los buenos reyes y reinas que uniendo sus voluntades consiguieron desterrar de sus tierras a todos los seres malvados recluyéndolos en un mismo lugar, la Isla de los Perdidos...
1. Chapter 1

A medida que Jay se adentraba en la tenebrosa llanura que rodeaba la ciénaga no podía dejar de pensar en lo injustas que eran las cosas en la isla.

Injustas de verdad.

Su padre no le entendía, y en ocasiones se preguntaba si le importaba que no lo hiciese.

Deseaba que fuese así.

Lo deseaba de verdad, aunque reconocerlo sería un signo de debilidad que jamás se permitiría expresar, al menos no en voz alta.

El caso es que esta era otra de esas noches pésimas en Destierra, la isla que le había visto nacer y que no había nada en el mundo que él pudiese hacer para conseguir cambiar eso.

Se sentía cansado, abatido y decepcionado.

Decepcionado consigo mismo por mantener esa estúpida esperanza de que algún día las cosas podrían ser diferentes.

Jay suspiró y lanzó una piedra a las ennegrecidas aguas perturbando así su tranquilidad.

Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó.

Un sonido débil, lastimero. Apenas un murmullo que hasta ahora había pasado inadvertido para sus oídos.

Su cuerpo se tensó, su respiración se detuvo. La niebla pareció volverse mas espesa en el lodazal.

No estaba solo.

Había alguien más allí con él.

Al ser al fin consciente de ello, el corazón de Jay dio un vuelco comenzando a latir más deprisa.

Momentáneamente la bruma se volvió mas densa dificultando que pudiese ver con claridad lo que había al otro lado de la orilla. Solo la negrura de los árboles y las malas hierbas que crecían alrededor de la ciénaga se desdibujaban a lo lejos.

Otra vez ese angustioso sonido.

No, no estaba loco.

Lo había oído aun mas cerca está vez.

Sus ojos se estrecharon tratando de inspeccionar el lugar hasta donde alcanzaba su vista.

Llegó a la conclusión de que el sonido provenía de la linde del bosque, justo a varios metros tras de él.

La isla era un lugar peligroso.

La ciénaga en si era un lugar peligroso y sin duda, el peligro era algo que solía encontrarle a él.

Quizás no debería haber venido solo.

No, eso daba igual.

Fuese lo que fuese lo que estuviera ahí fuera se enfrentaría a ello.

Tras agudizar el oído el primer pensamiento que tuvo fue que se trataba de un animalillo herido.

No es que hubiese mucha fauna en la isla, pero era por todos conocida la existencia de animales y bestias salvajes que habían crecido en plena libertad en aquellos bosques.

Muchos aseguraban que eso solo era pura mentira y que si existieron en el pasado debían haberse extinguido con el paso de los años. Otros creían que si que quedaban fieras sueltas pululando a sus anchas por los bosques y que encontrarse con alguna de ellas pronosticaba un final trágico para el desafortunado que lo hiciese.

Jay después de unos segundos, lo descartó.

De ser ese el caso probablemente ya le habría atacado o permanecería aun luchando por no ser despedazado por ella.

Ese sonido debía ser otra cosa.

Jay agudizó aun mas el oído y se movió cauteloso apartándose de la orilla. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible se fue acercando a la zona mas oscura del bosque y al llegar a su linde...

La vio.

Estaba reclinada entre las gruesas y pútridas raíces de los árboles que yacían como fantasmas en el frío bosque. El gimoteo se avivó en sus oídos y su expresión cambió por completo. No era nada corriente ver a alguien llorar en la isla por muchos motivos que tuviese para hacerlo, mucho menos si ese alguien era uno de sus amigos.

Los largos y espesos cabellos azulados de Evie reflejaron por breves instantes la luz de la luna mientras ella amortiguaba el sonido de los sollozos sobre sus brazos reposados sobre una gruesa raíz en la que recargaba todo el peso de su cuerpo.

Jay se quedo petrificado.

Incluso por un breve momento pensó en darse la vuelta e irse. Al fin y al cabo, fuese lo que fuese no era asunto suyo.

Cada quien debía velar por si mismo, esa era la mejor opción si querías sobrevivir en la isla.

No obstante, eso solo en teoría.

En la práctica Jay se había revelado y no tenía secuaces o cómplices como era habitual en la isla, él lo que tenía era amigos.

No había podido evitarlo y esa era la pura verdad.

Y no podía negarlo, aquella chica de allí era amiga suya además de ser la chica mas increíble y preciosa que hubiese conocido en sus cortos diecisiete años de vida. Él no podía simplemente ignorarla. Pasase lo que pasase había decidido que si que era asunto suyo.

—¿Evie? —musitó él cauteloso.

La joven muchacha nada mas oír su voz se sobresaltó. No esperaba que hubiese nadie allí y mucho menos a esas horas.

Levantó la vista entre lágrimas pero apenas fue capaz de enfrentar su mirada antes de incorporarse para tratar de huir.

Jay alargó la mano y la detuvo al instante.

—¡Evie no, espera! —exclamó él frente a ella examinando bien su rostro—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ha... ha sido horrible. Horrible Jay, horrible —rompió a llorar ella de nuevo.

Jay nunca antes la había visto de esa manera y eso le asustó aun mas.

—¿Qué ha sido horrible? ¿Qué ha pasado? —se angustió él al verla tan deshecha en lágrimas.

—Está vez ha ido demasiado lejos. Ha sido horroroso, espantoso —continúo ella sollozante—. Aún no puedo creer que haya hecho una cosa así y mucho menos delante de mi.

—¿Hablas de tu madre? —preguntó Jay preocupado.

Evie rompió a llorar de nuevo llevando una de las manos a la cara.

—Evie, Evie tranquila —intentó calmarla Jay mas que acongojado de verla reaccionar así a su pregunta—. Tranquila, ¿vale? Sea lo que sea estoy seguro de que tiene solución.

—No Jay, está vez no la tiene. Ella...

Jay empezó a temerse lo peor de lo peor viniendo de Grimhilde, la Reina Malvada.

—¿Qué ha hecho?

—Ahora sé como lo hace. Sé como consigue mantenerse tan jóven y bella. Ahora ya sé la verdad Desearía no saberlo pero ahora lo sé y no se si voy a ser capaz mirarla a la cara después de esto. Ella espera que yo lo haga también —comprendió ella de pronto tratando de no ahogarse en lágrimas—. No quiero hacer lo mismo que ella.

Llegados a ese punto Jay estaba completamente angustiado y perdido. Si Evie actuaba de esa forma debía ser algo verdaderamente grave dado que jamás antes la había visto así.

—No lo hagas. No tienes porque ser cómo ella, Evie.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¡Claro que tengo que ser como ella, Jay! ¿Acaso no sabes todavía quién es? ¿No sabes qué es lo que espera de mi y de lo qué es capaz? ¿Cómo voy a rehusarme a hacerlo? ¡Me mataría!

Vale, si. Eso era cierto.

—Ella no te mataría, vamos Evie —titubeo él abrumado.

—¡Lo haría, claro que lo haría! ¡Ese es el punto, Jay! ¡Ha... le...le ha cortado la garganta a un pobre bebé delante de mi solo para que pueda ver como elabora su poción!

Esa revelación le dejó completamente helado. ¿De verdad Grimhilde, había sido capaz de hacer algo así?

—Se nos ocurrirá algo. A los cuatro. Todo irá bien Encontraremos la forma de... no se, de que no tengas que hacer eso.

Su insistencia parecía menos confiable a medida que las palabras salían de su boca.

—No Jay, está vez no hay nada que podamos hacer. Está vez voy a irme lejos y no voy a volver —dijo ella en firme entre lagrimas.

—Ella te encontraría. Lo sabes muy bien.

Las gruesas lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos se curvaban por sus largas pestañas hasta caer y resbalaban por sus mejillas captando la brillante luz de la luna.

—¡No si me voy tan lejos!.

—¡Estamos en una isla de la que no podemos salir, te encontraría Evie! —insistió duramente él para que recapacitase al respecto—. ¡Sé inteligente!

¿Acaso no era consciente de lo que se jugaba si cometía un paso en falso con ella?

—¡No! —gritó ella completamente desolada—.¡Quiero irme, qui...quiero... Jay, quiero...!

Las palabras murieron en su garganta mientras rompía en llanto al sentir como Jay se acercaba mas a ella estrechándola entre sus brazos con fuerza.

Ese gesto termino por quebrar a Evie.

Ella quería alejarse de su madre pero pensar en que si lo hacía también se vería obligada a alejarse de sus amigos que era lo único que realmente tenía, le rompía el corazón. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿qué otra alternativa tenía?

En ese instante a Jay, su vida no le pareció tan mala. Incómoda y pendenciera, si pero no tan mala.

No como la de Evie.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Los marrones ojos de Carlos se cerraron durante un instante tumbado sobre el viejo colchón situado sobre la plancha metálica que hacía de improvisado techo del patio bajo la ventana de su amiga Mal.

Hacía tiempo que el colchón estaba allí tras una disputa y a menudo lo utilizaban para dormir cuando no podían hacerlo en ningún sitio más.

El patio era húmedo y frío pero era el lugar mas habitual de encuentro para él y sus amigos.

A decir verdad, era lo mas parecido a un "hogar" del que todos podían disponer.

El recinto en el que vivían, fue una vez el más grande almacén de la isla donde los habitantes de Auradon les dotaron de víveres, herramientas y comida antes de abandonarles completamente a su suerte.

Maléfica, la madre de Mal no tardó mucho en organizarlo todo y hacerse con el control del lugar.

Como no, ella y sus otros secuaces como lo era Jafar, el padre de Jay o Cruella, la madre de Carlos habían recibido un buen tributo por la ayuda.

Grimhilde se disputó el trono con ella pero su maldad y poder eran tal que se rindió y se conformó con ser su segunda al mando.

Carlos y Cruella ocuparon la parte baja del almacén junto con Jay y Jafar, y la parte superior la ocuparon Mal y Maléfica junto a Evie y Grimhilde, la reina malvada y como no, su madre.

En Auradon creyeron que el trabajo duro les mantendría lo suficientemente ocupados como para descartar la venganza y el despecho, y al parecer durante un tiempo funcionó.

Cuando llegaron buena parte de la isla era virgen, no existían casas ni apartamentos, naves, pabellones ni almacenes salvo el que ahora utilizaban como morada.

Por lo que les habían contado desde niños, cuando sus padres fueron exiliados en aquel lugar hubo que construir absolutamente todo lo que hoy día era conocido como Destierra.

Mientras Carlos se acomodaba entre las mantas, Mal estaba sentada sobre el marco de la ventana contemplando a lo lejos las luces de la ruidosa ciudad.

Jay estaba abajo en el sombrío patio y no paraba de moverse inquieto de un lugar a otro del marchito jardín.

—Vale relájate, ¿quieres? —insistió Mal desde lo alto—. Su madre ha matado a un crío, ¿y qué?

Jay se detuvo en seco al oírla y se volvió para mirarla.

—¿Cómo qué y qué?

Carlos puso una cara frunciendo el ceño con disgusto.

—Esas cosas pasan supongo. Moriría igual en algunos años con suerte. Al menos así es más rápido —respondió ella con cierta apatía.

—En eso Mal lleva razón —sopesó inseguro Carlos—. De todas formas Jay, tampoco hay mucho que nosotros podamos hacer sobre eso.

—Las cosas son como son, Jay.

Jay que se les quedo viendo a ambos sintió como el gélido aire de la noche erizaba su piel. ¿Tan mal estaban yendo las cosas cómo para que eso no les afectase de modo alguno?

—¡Chicos, estamos hablando de un bebé!.

—No Jay, estamos hablando de Evie —le cortó Mal a las claras descolgando las piernas por la ventana para acomodarse y verle mejor—. Eso es lo único que realmente importa aquí. Ella estará bien, lo superará.

Jay se desesperó ante su intento de restar importancia al asunto.

—¿Pero por qué no te impresiona? Hablamos de un crío. Un crío pequeño, es... Oye, ya se que debemos ser crueles y despiadados, que... que debemos mostrarnos orgullosos de lo que somos ¿pero un bebé? Esa clase de maldad está a otro nivel —razonó Jay atropelladamente.

—Jay, no alucines tanto. Ese tipo de magia es mas habitual de lo que crees. ¿O acaso piensas que mi madre es así de esplendida por gracia divina?

Eso pilló a Carlos y a Jay completamente desprevenido.

—Espera, espera —dijo Jay en tono acusador—. ¿Tú siempre has sabido lo que hacían?

Mal alzo ligeramente una ceja mirándoles desconcertada.

—¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Jay —dijo ella burlona moviendo las manos como si quisiese captar la atención de los dos—. ¿Destierra? ¿Maldad?Brujas malvadas, hechiceros de pacotilla, ¿te suena? Parece mentira que después de tanto tiempo en la isla no conozcáis como funciona todo por aquí. Ese bebé iba a morir de igual forma tarde o temprano, así por lo menos su muerte servirá de algo.

Sus palabras fueron tan duras que Jay apenas la reconoció en ellas.

Carlos enmudeció y bajó la mirada algo afectado.

—¿Sigues sin escucharte, verdad? —la acusó él incrédulo.

—Mira me encantaría que me afectasen esas cosas tanto como al parecer te afectan a ti, pero ese tipo de emociones son un lujo que yo no me puedo permitir. Terminaría muerta si lo hiciese y tú también así que déjalo Jay. Las cosas son como son, y no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlas. Fin del asunto.

Mal se apartó molesta de la ventana sabiendo en el fondo que Jay tenía toda la razón.

Aun así, ella no podía hacer nada.

No podía aceptar eso.

No, mejor dicho, no debía aceptar eso.

Esa clase de sentimientos, esa clase de dudas... replantearse ese tipo de cosas era algo que no iba a volver a hacer nunca más.

La última vez que lo hizo, la lección había sido tan mala y dolorosa que juró que nunca más volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Jay que vio como rehuía del tema sacudió la cabeza decepcionado por su actitud y se dirigió a la entrada del patio marchándose herido de allí.

Carlos que se encogió un poco por el portazo que prosiguió tragó con fuerza. No estaba acostumbrado a verles discutir.

A los mayores si, no a ellos.

Dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Mal, pero cuando lo hizo ella no se atrevió a devolvérsela. Él no era el único de sus amigos que conocía el fuerte carácter de Maléfica, pero era el único que había sido alguna vez testigo de las consecuencias que había sufrido Mal por desobedecerla.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y quiso apartar las imágenes de aquellos recuerdos que a su mente acudieron. Entendía bien su reticencia aunque Jay no fuese capaz de comprenderla ahora mismo.

—Mal —murmuró él quedamente queriendo buscar sus ojos a sabiendas de lo que debía estar sintiendo en aquel momento.

Mal evitó su mirada mientras sacudía un poco su pantalón purpura.

Ese tono de voz. Esa clase de compasión era algo con lo que no podía lidiar.

De ningún modo tendrían esa conversación, no.

—Es tarde, te veo mañana.

—Mal —insistió él para que no se fuese así y lo hablase con él.

Mal se giro en ese momento desde la ventana y enfrento sus ojos con dureza.

—¿Qué?

Carlos supo que era mejor no seguir presionando con ello.

—Nada. Solo descansa, ¿vale?

Mal se le quedo mirando largos momentos y desapareció de su vista antes de poder siquiera decir nada.

No había nada que hacer.

No tenía caso pensar en ello.

No, no tenía caso.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Desde el dormitorio de Ben situado en el ala norte del palacio mas grande de Auradon, era fácil escuchar el melodioso canto de las aves sobrevolando el cielo de la tierra de la prosperidad y la abundancia.

Las mullidas mantas que le acogían apenas le permitían ver a través de los amplios ventanales su tenaz vuelo, pero Ben sonrió imaginando lo que sentiría si estuviese en su lugar. Esa sensación de total libertad debía ser maravillosa.

Minutos después volvió a sonar su despertador y alargando la mano detuvo su insistente sonido.

Contó con algunos minutos más antes de que las monumentales puertas de la habitación se abriesen sin más, dejando entrar una elegante figura con un distinguido moño y una cándida sonrisa en el rostro. La distinguida doncella portaba una abundante bandeja llena de deliciosos manjares recién hechos.

—¡Buenos y maravillosos días mi príncipe! —saludó ella con su encantador acento al adentrarse en la estancia sin dejar de caminar hacia la mesa para depositar la bandeja—. ¿Ha tenido felices sueños hoy? Le traigo su desayuno favorito. Sé que tiene un día muy atareado y le conviene alimentarse bien. Como mi madre solía decir, "¡Quién bien desayuna, bien comienza el día!"

Ben se incorporó entre las mantas y le sonrió antes de salir de la cama.

—Gracias, Gladys.

—No hay de qué, señor —respondió ella con una pequeña reverencia, devolviéndole la sonrisa al tiempo que se acercaba a las ventanas rodando mejor las cortinas para dejar entrar más luz.

Ben al fin pudo ver a las hermosas aves planear.

Tardó apenas unos segundos en vislumbrar su vuelo y se acercó a la mesa sentándose a desayunar.

Su visión se llenó de deliciosos manjares al instante.

Chef seguramente por elección de Gladys, habían dispuesto en la bandeja donas glaseadas con mermelada de limón, sus favoritas.

También había zumo, café, tortitas con la nata montada formando una corona por encima y un plato de suculento bacon tostado sobre un par de huevos revueltos salteados con gambas y especias que olían exquisitamente bien.

Ben desenvolvió los cubiertos de plata y dispuso la servilleta a un lado junto a la bandeja no sabiendo ni por donde empezar a comer. Optó primero por las tortitas y cerró los ojos con deleite sintiendo como se le hacía la boca agua.

—Mmm, Gladys esto esta realmente increíble.

Gladys que arreglaba las sabanas sonrió complacida ante el halago.

—Me alegro mucho de que le guste.

Él continuó probando exquisiteces, cada cual más sabrosa que la anterior.

—Oh, lo olvidaba —mencionó ella comenzando a hacer la cama—. Bastian ha traído su traje para el Día de la Conciliación, están preparándolo en este momento.

—Me encanta el Día de la Conciliación es tan... —buscando la palabra correcta para describirlo lleno de ilusión.

—¿Conciliador?

Ben dejó escapar una risita. Como siempre Gladys encontraba la palabra adecuada para todo.

—Si, así es. ¿Está todo preparado?

—Las flores están dispuestas, las vajillas deslumbrantes, las lamparas limpias y relucientes —explico ella mientras sacudía las almohadas—. El menú ha sido aprobado por sus padres, las invitaciones han sido enviadas a todos los confines del reino y las habitaciones se han dispuesto para acoger a los invitados. La orquesta no ha parado de ensayar, el cortinaje ha sido cambiado. La moqueta y las alfombras han sido sustituidas por las nuevas tal como queríais. Oh y la seguridad ha sido reforzada en todo el Paredón.

—Entonces, ¿eso que he oído de que algunos exiliados han logrado cruzarlo es mentira?

La doncella se tensó ligeramente aunque terminó por esbozar una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

—Absolutamente, mi señor. Esa gente no se atrevería siquiera a intentarlo. Auradon es un sitio totalmente seguro e impenetrable. Ellos no cruzan desde su lado del muro y nosotros permanecemos en el nuestro. Todos ganamos —resolvió ella intranquila como siempre que se insinuaba la posibilidad de un quebrantamiento del Paredón.

Ben que percibió su inquietud, forzó una sonrisa y trató de mantener la compostura continuando con su desayuno.

—Si, supongo que si.

A pesar de que hacía mas de veinte años que el Tratado de la Concordia había sido firmado por sus padres, los reyes regentes en aquel momento para acordar una paz larga y duradera reuniendo en una isla vecina a todos los villanos del reino, para aquellos que habían vivido los Tiempos Oscuros seguía siendo doloroso incidir en el tema fuese cual fuese el motivo.

No obstante, por suerte para todos los Tiempos Oscuros eran agua pasada y esos eran días que jamás regresarían.

Bestia, el padre de Ben se había encargado de ello desde que asumió el trono, y a partir de ahora Ben sería el encargado de continuar con ese legado de paz.

No podía haber ningún cabo suelto que perturbase esa armonía y aún así, Ben sentía que algo no estaba del todo bien. Algo en su interior le decía que era hora de que algunas cosas cambiarán y el desconocía qué.

—Será mejor que termine el desayuno tranquilo —dijo ella nada mas terminar de hacerla antes de dirigirse hacia las puertas—. Avisaré a Moris de que está despierto. Estoy segura de que él querrá asegurarse de repasar la agenda real con usted. Llamé si necesita algo.

—Lo haré. Gracias, Gladys.

Ella sonrió al príncipe asintiendo con la cabeza antes de abandonar la habitación.

Ben siguió comiendo pero al acercarse la copa de zumo a los labios, la mano le tembló y comenzó a encontrarse mal.

—¿Pero qué...?

El dolor fue punzante.

Intenso.

Primero en su pecho.

Luego en su cabeza.

La copa se le derramó y tuvo que llevarse las manos a los oídos para acallar el penetrante pitido que ensordeció el resto de la habitación.

Ben quiso huir de él, se levantó bruscamente y no llegó muy lejos.

Su tambaleo hizo que tropezase con la mesa haciendo caer la pesada bandeja de plata contra el suelo.

Fue entonces cuando el ciclo de imágenes se sucedió sin control.

_—Ayúdanos —suplicaba una voz infantil. El rostro de una pequeña niña envuelta en harapos y con la cara sucia alteró su mente—. Príncipe Ben, ayúdanos._

_Un bebé lloró en alguna parte. _

_Hacía frio. _

_El sonido de los contenedores metálicos y las ratas chapoteando sobre los sucios charcos hizo que el dolor se intensificase aún más y Ben gimió en la alfombra. _

_Una mano apareció de la nada y agarró su brazo. _

_Un chico de unos doce años con el cabello rubio y sucio quiso agarrarle._

_—No merecemos estar aquí._

_—Tenemos hambre —se superpuso la voz de otra niña._

Ben emitió un quejido en la alfombra sintiendo el pitido agudizarse dentro de su cabeza.

Las voces constantes.

Las duras imágenes.

Él nunca había visto nada igual.

_—Si, tenemos hambre._

_—Y frío, este lugar esta oscuro y da mucho miedo._

_—Ayúdanos Ben, solo tú puedes hacer algo._

_—Príncipe Ben, fueron ellos. Fueron ellos, no nosotros._

—Ayúdanos por favor, ayúdanos.

El dolor se hizo aún más atroz y Ben se desplomó sobre la alfombra con ese penetrante zumbido aún perforando su mente y sobretodo su abnegado corazón.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Evie no había podido dormir nada esa noche.

Nada más intentarlo una siniestra pesadilla la había atormentado y no había podido volver a conciliar el sueño.

Se sentía horriblemente mal y le dolía el estomago solo de pensar en lo que sus ojos habían presenciado el día anterior.

Sentada sobre los fríos escalones de piedra de uno de los almacenes donde solía ir con sus amigos, veía como Carlos a lo lejos se descolgaba por uno de los tejados solo para divertirse mientras dos mujeres le increpaban por haber tirado la cesta donde llevaba su ropa sucia a lavar.

Mal apareció tras ella en la abertura de la ruinosa nave y alargó la mano tocando su hombro lo que hizo que Evie distraída se sobresaltase.

—Eh, que soy yo —la tranquilizó Mal al verla de pronto tan en guardia.

Ella se relajó un poco y le dio una mirada.

—Sabes que odio que hagas eso. Nadie es tan sigilosa.

—Bueno —sonrió Mal dando un salto para caer sentada a su lado—. Yo si.

—Ya veo —respondió Evie devolviéndole la sonrisa un tanto apagada antes bajar la mirada y jugar con el borde de su vestido.

Mal supo entonces que la cosa iba bastante en serio.

Evie era muy dicharachera, mucho más por las mañanas.

A veces su optimismo y entusiasmo era tan grande que les volvía locos a todos, pero al parecer aquella mañana no parecía muy dispuesta a ser la Evie de siempre y Mal no supo bien cómo lidiar con ello.

—Me ha contado Jay que... eh... tuviste un "problema" ayer con tu madre.

Evie que cerró los ojos intentó apartar de su mente el rostro cándido de aquel pobre bebé y sintió ganas de vomitar.

—No voy a hablar de eso.

Mal se quedó callada unos instantes y jugó distraídamente con su pulsera.

—Vale, solo... quería decirte que yo a veces también tengo ese "problema" con la mía. Lo mejor es no entrometerse en eso. Si no lo haces, todo irá bien.

Evie que la escuchó levantó despacio la mirada para verla a los ojos. ¿Su madre no era la única que hacia eso?

Que horror, pobres niños.

Todo esto estaba resultando tan doloroso para ella...

Mal que al verla en esa situación no supo bien como hacer para ayudarla se paso las manos por las rodillas fijándose entonces en lo que ocurría en la calle. Una resignada y débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—¿Carlos, ha vuelto a molestarlas? —preguntó al ver a las mujeres arrojarles prendas sucias mientras él las sorteaba riendo y saltando de canalón en canalón.

—Algún día esas dos le pillarán —predijo la voz de Jay a sus espaldas dejando caer dos rojas y suculentas manzanas sobre sus regazos.

Las caras de Evie y Mal se iluminaron al momento antes de volverse a mirarle.

—Oh dios, ¿de dónde las has sacado? —preguntó Mal sonriéndole antes de coger la suya y darle un gran mordisco.

Sabía dulce.

Muy, muy dulce.

Estaba absolutamente deliciosa.

—Digamos que tengo mis contactos —bromeo él pasando entre ellas antes de bajar los escalones.

—Tienen muy buena pinta —le sonrió un poco Evie al fijarse en su precioso color rojo—. Aunque no como manzanas ¿recuerdas?

—Oh vamos, no está envenenada —replicó él en broma apoyándose de la barandilla metálica—. Lo prometo.

Mal que tuvo que reírse por la ocurrencia volvió a morder la suya con ganas saboreándola antes de darle un toquecito con el brazo a Evie animandola a probarla.

—Está buenísima, te lo aseguro.

Evie que vio la carita de cachorrito abandonado que puso Jay, terminó dándole un pequeño mordisco para probarla.

La manzana no es que fuese su fruta preferida en el mundo, ni siquiera sabía si había una pero con el estomago vacío como lo tenía le supo a gloria.

—Está dulce, si —terminó reconociendo ella con una débil sonrisa—. Gracias Jay.

—Eh, de gracias nada. Si queréis compensarmelo hay un tendero cerca que necesita cierta distracción si es que alguien de aquí quiere sustraer una cosilla sin importancia de su tienda.

Evie le dio una miradita y contuvo una sonrisa.

Mal rodó los ojos teniendo que reír.

—Tanta amabilidad me resultaba extraña, pero esta manzana bien lo vale así que hecho.

—¡Carlos, baja ya de ahí! ¡Vas a caerte! —voceo Evie al ver como pisaba en falso y por poco se venía a abajo mientras las mujeres farfullaban y se iban recogiendo prendas por el camino.

—Déjale, así aprenderá —le sonrió Jay al fijarse en como recuperaba el equilibrio divertido en lo alto como si fuese un simple entretenimiento para él.

—¿Te has comido ya la tuya? —preguntó Mal fijándose en que Jay no estaba desayunando.

Jay que volvió la cabeza para mirarla sonrió desconcertado.

—¿Cuál mía?

A Evie se le encogió el estomago y Mal frunció el ceño.

—Sabes que odiamos que hagas eso —le dijo Mal ofreciéndole lo que quedaba de su manzana.

—Anda toma —dijo Evie devolviéndole también la suya.

Jay dio dos pasos atrás sin perder la sonrisa sacudiendo las manos frente a ellas para rechazarlas.

—No, no. Es un regalo. Los regalos no se devuelven y menos si son a cambio de favores.

—En este momento te odio, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Jay le sonrió a Evie seductor dejando escapar una risita divertido.

—Puedo vivir con ello, tranquila.

Mal se inclinó hacia delante y le soltó un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Idiota.

Carlos saltó sobre la húmeda tierra y se colgó del hombro de Jay.

—¡Uh, manzanas! —exclamó Carlos alargando la mano para quitarle la de Evie sintiendo como Jay le golpeaba en los dedos—. ¿Qué celebramos?

—Jay se siente especialmente generoso hoy —expuso Mal.

—¿Qué necesitas esta vez? —preguntó Carlos atrapando en el aire una manzana que Jay le lanzó al vuelo.

—¿Por quién me tomas?

Mal y Carlos alzaron una ceja evidentes y Jay tuvo que reír.

—Vale, igual si que quiero algo.

—¿Lo ves? Te conozco, hermano —rió Carlos apoyándose de la baranda antes de darle un gran bocado.

—Ten Jay —volvió a decir Evie que solo se había comido la mitad de la manzana—. Comete el resto tú.

—No pasa nada, en serio —le dijo él rechazándola de nuevo indiferente—. Ya comeré algo luego.

Los ojos de Evie suplicaron.

—Por favor.

Jay que ante aquella mirada no podía rebatir nada termino alargando la mano para coger el resto.

La verdad es que tenía un olor tan fresco y dulce que su cercanía hizo que el estomago le rugiese un poco.

—Gracias, Evie —sonrió él.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se abrazó un poco sobre el escalón.

—Bueno, ¿entonces cuál es el plan para hoy? —planteó Carlos divertido mientras devoraba su manzana.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Los verdes jardines del palacio brillaban por el resplandeciente sol que se situaba en lo más alto del despejado cielo.

Al menos una docena de sirvientes lo engalanaban y preparaban para la gran recepción del Día de la Conciliación que tendría lugar en unos días. Era una fecha muy especial para todos, pues se celebraba la unión prospera del reino y la derrota de todo mal. Todos andaban de muy buen humor y eso se notaba en el agradable ambiente.

—¿Le gustan mas las rosas rojas o las amarillas para las mesas mi señora? —preguntó uno de los mayordomos.

—Las amarillas son perfectas —sonrió Bella al oler las enormes rosas que le ofrecía.

El amarillo siempre había sido su color predilecto. El sonido de graznidos hizo que girara la cabeza viendo a un par de doncellas perseguir a unos cuantos patos que se habían escapado del estanque y no tuvo más remedio que reír.

—Lo hemos hecho muy bien todos estos años, ¿no crees? —dijo el rey Bestia al deslizar sus manos por su cintura abrazándola desde atrás antes de besar su pelo.

Bella cerro los ojos y sonrió.

—Muy bien.

—¿No crees que es pronto para que Ben asuma tanta responsabilidad?

—Pronto cumplirá los dieciocho démosle una oportunidad —respondió ella al volverse para mirarle alisándole la camisa—. Además piensa que no será nuestro niño para siempre.

Bestia sonrió con resignación y se inclino besándola muy dulcemente.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Y cuándo no? —bromeó ella arrugando la nariz sonriéndose al ver su cara.

Ambos rieron hasta que escucharon pasos apresurados tras ellos.

—Papá, mamá estáis aquí, os he estado buscando —dijo Ben casi sin aliento.

—¿Qué pasa hijo? —preguntó Bella preocupada abandonando los brazos de su marido al ver su cara.

—¿Ocurre algo, Ben? —preguntó Bestia.

Ben trató de recuperar el aliento y cuando lo hizo una sonrisa afloró en sus labios.

—Si, he decidido cuál sera mi primer decreto real.

Bella sonrió impresionada y se acercó a la mesa para sentarse y escuchar lo que su hijo tenía que decir.

—Sorpréndenos —dijo su padre yendo a sentarse a la mesa donde Bella había estado repasando la lista de preparativos una vez más.

Ben se mostró mas nervioso y emocionado.

—En fin, todos sabemos cuánto significa el Día de la Conciliación para todo el reino, en especial para nuestra familia y estaremos de acuerdo en que es un día en el que celebrar la unión, la armonía y la concordia. El perdón es un valor que siempre me habéis transmitido e inculcado como el mas importante de ellos.

—Así es, claro. Saber perdonar es esencial —reconoció Bella desconcertada no sabiendo a donde quería llegar con eso.

—Bien, por eso espero que aceptéis de buen grado la proposición que voy a haceros.

—No me gusta el rumbo que está tomando esto —articulo Bestia pasándose la mano por la cara.

—Calla, querido —le silencio Bella—. Déjale hablar. Continúa hijo.

—Creo que es hora de olvidar viejas rivalidades y tender un puente a la comunicación con los habitantes de Destierra.

La cara de ambos reyes cambió súbitamente.

—¿Qué? —exclamó horrorizada Bella.

—¡De ningún modo! —bramó Bestia indignado.

—Pero papá...

—No, Ben. Escucha a tu padre.

—¿De verdad creéis que después de tanto tiempo allí no han cambiado?

—Eso es algo que no vamos a comprobar —añadió Bestia enervado.

Bella se acerco para tranquilizarle.

—Ben compréndelo, tú no estabas aquí cuando ocurrieron todas esas cosas. Si hubieses estado sabrías que sus fechorías no son tan fáciles de perdonar en especial para todos nosotros.

—No digo que les perdonemos así sin más, mamá. Solo propongo que les demos una oportunidad, al menos a sus hijos. No me parece justo que ellos paguen por los delitos de sus padres, dejarles allí es un error.

—¡He dicho que no Ben, y no hay más que hablar!

Bella dudó un poco al respecto.

Una cosa eran los adultos y otra muy distinta que sus niños pagasen por ellos, ¿y si Ben tenía razón? ¿y si necesitaban ayuda?

Quizás ellos no fueran malos como sus padres, tal vez solo eran niños inocentes.

—Si mal no recuerdo yo te di una segunda oportunidad a ti —intervino Bella mirando a Bestia a los ojos para que reflexionase y él no tuvo más remedio que recordar aquellos días y bajar la cabeza resignado.

—Está bien. Una única oportunidad.

Ben sonrió emocionado en el sitio.

—Pero habrá condiciones.

—Las que quieras, papá.

—La primera es que pase lo que pase, tú seras responsable de ello.

—Hecho —aceptó Ben exultante.

—La segunda es que solo se le brindará ayuda a aquellos que más la necesiten.

—Pero...

—No, eso no es negociable —interrumpió Bella de acuerdo con su marido.

—Probaremos trayendo solo a unos pocos. Cuatro está bien, me parece un número razonable por el momento.

—Vale, pero les elegiré yo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Bestia.

—Y la tercera y última condición es que si esto sale mal, devolveremos a los chicos a la isla y no volveremos a tratar este asunto nunca más.

—Me parece justo —se comprometió Ben antes de acercarse a sus padres y abrazarles—. Juró que seré cuidadoso a la hora de elegir.

—Me parece una locura lo que haces, pero te apoyó si es tu decisión —dijo Bella al abrazarle—. Nunca aprenderás si no te permitimos cometer errores por ti mismo.

—No será un error, lo prometo.

—Eso espero Ben —reprobó Bestia mirándole—. Eso espero.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

—¿Está seguro de que no está por ahí? —volvió a preguntar Mal apoyada en el mostrador del puesto de segunda mano de Julius junto a Evie.

—Ya te he dicho que no, niña —farfullo él molesto ya que tenía cosas que hacer y le estaban entreteniendo—. No me molestes más.

—¿Le importaría volver a mirar? —preguntó Mal mientras Evie examinaba una baratija con una gran piedra azul incrustada en medio. Jay hacia rato que se había colado en la parte trasera de la tienda y revisaba los estantes en busca del medallón—. Estoy segura de que tiene que estar por aquí.

—Tengo cosas que hacer mucho mas importantes que buscar tu estúpida pulsera. Si la perdiste por fisgonear por aquí no es mi problema, chica.

Mal se molestó al ver como él alargaba la mano y le arrancaba el colgante de las manos a Evie.

—Oh, pero a lo mejor es el de mi madre.

La cara del tendero cambió y se detuvo en seco reconociendo los rasgos de Maléfica en ella.

—¿Tú eres la hija de... de...?

—Así es, cretino —contestó ella de mala gana arrebatándole el colgante para devolvérselo a Evie—. ¿Va a buscarme la pulsera ahora o prefiere que la busque ella en persona?

Jay que escuchó eso último dio con el medallón en lo más alto y le hizo una señal a Mal de que era hora de salir pitando de allí, viendo como el hombre rebuscaba con cierta aprensión entre las baratijas que vendía la pulsera de Mal.

—¿Sabe qué? He cambiado de idea, quédesela. Tampoco era tan importante para mi, vamos Evie —sonrió ella orgullosa tirando de Evie para salir de allí. Evie fue a dejar el colgante entre las baratijas pero Mal lo cogió mostrándoselo al Julius—. Oh, y nos quedamos esto por las molestias.

Él no tuvo tiempo a protestar porque antes de que pudiese hacerlo Mal ya había salido con Evie de allí y Jay había desaparecido por la parte de atrás.

—¡Maldita sea! —protestó malhumorado el viejo gruñón golpeando el mostrador.

Carlos esperaba en la calle justo delante de la parte de trasera de la tienda cuando vio escabullirse a Jay de su interior con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Tienes lo que querías? ¿Lo tienes? —le preguntó Carlos expectante.

Jay metió la mano en su chaqueta de cuero azul y amarilla y le mostró el dorado y brillante medallón sonriéndose exultante.

—Lo tengo.

Evie y Mal no tardaron en aparecer riendo cómplices mientras Mal admiraba como le quedaba su nuevo colgante a Evie.

—¿Lo tienes? —preguntó Mal nada mas verles allí reunidos escuchando de pronto las protestas provenientes dentro del local.

Julius probablemente ya se habría dado cuenta ya de que el medallón no estaba. Y tras algunas quejas y ruidos apareció en la puerta hecho una furia.

—¡Eh, venid aquí ladronzuelos! —gritó agitando una escoba en el aire con intención de golpearles.

Todos gritaron y echaron a correr de inmediato.

Julius se se apresuró a perseguirles.

—¡No corráis! ¡Devolvedme ese medallón! ¡Devolvédmelo! —gritó viendo como todos se escabullían entre los puestos ambulantes del viejo mercado.

Mal no tardó mucho en cruzar el conocido lugar, pero cuando llegó al otro lado de la calle se giró para comprobar si la seguían sus amigos y no tuvo tiempo de asegurarse de que lo hiciesen porque pronto chocó fuertemente contra alguien que la hizo caer al suelo de culo.

—¡Ah, no! ¡No te vas a librar! —gritó Julius apareciendo rezongón al tiempo que alzaba la escoba por encima de su cabeza dispuesto a golpearla con fuerza ahora que había caído.

Ben se interpuso de inmediato entre ella y él atrapando con fuerza el palo que pretendía caer sobre ella que ya se había cubierto la cabeza con las manos por pura inercia.

—¡Eh, eh! —protestó Ben—. Se puede saber, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

—¡Me ha robado! ¡Es una ladrona! —la señalo Julius con el dedo de lo más furioso—. ¡Ella y sus amigos lo son!

Ben que miro a la chica del cabello purpura que aprovecho la oportunidad para levantarse enseguida del suelo intuyó que existía la posibilidad real de que aquello que el hombre decía fuese cierto pero aún así no le pareció ni justo ni bien.

—¿Y qué? ¿Ibas a pegarle solo por eso?

Mal retrocedió un par de pasos hasta chocar contra la larga limusina negra apostada en mitad de la calle, y se volvió instintivamente abriendo los ojos con asombro.

—¡Se lo merece!

—¡Nadie merece que le peguen! Sea lo que sea lo que haya cogido, yo te lo pagaré.

Eso desconcertó a Mal e incluso la molestó un poco cuando volvió la cabeza para mirarle. ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿y por qué se inmiscuía en sus asuntos?

—¡Eh, no necesito que me defiendas!

Ben que tan solo la ignoró siguió conteniendo al tendero que ya había comenzado a bajar la escoba con cierta desconfianza.

—¡Lo que se ha llevado es muy caro!

—No importa el precio, sea lo que sea lo pagaré.

—Bueno, si es así... eh.. ha cogido un medallón muy antiguo y valorado de gran valor sentimental para mi y algunas otras joyas que...

—¡Eh, eh! ¡Eso es mentira, lo del medallón es verdad, pero lo otro te lo estás inventando para que este idiota te pague! —protestó Mal al momento dando un paso hacia él indignada.

Julius volvió a alzar la escoba en ademán defensivo dispuesto a golpearla.

—¡Atrévete! —le retó Mal desafiante sintiendo como sus ojos se volvían de un intenso verde que a punto estuvo de revelar su poder, Ben al ser consciente de ello se apresuro a colocarse en medio nuevamente refrenando a ambos.

Aquel numerito ya había comenzado a llamar la atención de los desaliñados viandantes. No la riña en si, cosa que era habitual que ocurriese a cualquier hora y en cualquier momento del día o de la semana sino que hubiese algo tan inusual como una limusina en mitad de una calle de Destierra.

—¡Eh, no te atrevas a tocarla! —grito Jay apareciendo casi de la nada junto con Carlos e Evie—. No ha sido ella, ¿vale?

—¡Tú, cómo no! —profirió Julius a voz en grito señalándole—.¿Qué otra cosa podría esperarse de una alimaña como tú? ¡Ladrón, eres una rata callejera! ¡Pura basura!

—¡Retira eso! —reaccionó Evie realmente ofendida por cómo le estaba insultando.

—¡Tú eres el estafador aquí! —gritó Mal al escucharle decir esas cosas—. ¡Ese medallón es solo una baratija y tú lo sabes!

—¡Aún así, es mio y lo quiero! —replico él encolerizado viéndose atacado de esa manera por ellos.

—Pagaré su precio, lo juro —repitió Ben conciliador un poco rebasado por la situación quitándose el reloj de oro y rubíes que traía en la muñeca—. Tenga, este reloj estoy seguro de que vale lo que ese medallón, quédeselo.

Julius en cuanto vio lo que le ofrecía dejó caer la escoba al suelo y como una sabandija lo atesoró para si antes de dar una mirada huraña a los chicos.

—¡No volváis más por mi tienda!

—¡Descuida, no tenemos intención alguna de volver por allí! —vocifero Jay al verle alejarse golosamente entre los puestos.

Mal que le dio una rencorosa mirada se sacudió la parte de atrás del pantalón retirando la tierra donde había aterrizado al caer. Fue entonces cuando Ben se fijó en ello y se acercó a ella con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño al caer? —preguntó fijándose en las magulladuras de sus manos.

—Podría haberme encargado sola —respondió ella molesta apartándose de inmediato de él—. Sé cuidar de mi misma, ¿sabes?

Evie se fijó por primera vez en el atuendo de Ben y después en el increíble automóvil aparcado justo tras Mal, se impresionó haciéndole un gesto a Carlos. El chico alucino y se acercó al instante para admirar su brillante carrocería, le encantaban los coches. Jay también lo contempló aunque lo que más llamó su atención fue la fabulosa corona de oro en miniatura que adornaba la parte delantera.

—¿Eso es oro de verdad? —preguntó Carlos al fijarse casi como leyendo la mente de su mejor amigo—. ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

—Soy Ben —se presentó él joven rubio cortésmente al mirarles—. El príncipe Ben.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí desconociendo si aquello debía tener algún significado especial para ellos pero ninguno sabía quien era.

—Príncipe y futuro rey de Auradon —aclaró Ben después de unos incómodos segundos de silencio.

—¿Rey? —preguntó Evie con una débil y ensoñadora sonrisa, nunca antes había visto a un rey en persona.

Carlos rodó los ojos al escucharla claramente flirtear así.

Odiaba que Evie hiciese eso aunque sabía que era mas un acto reflejo que una intención seria.

Mal frunció el ceño y Jay le lanzó una mirada a su amiga.

—Ya, pues estás muy lejos de tu casa, principito —reprochó a las claras.

—Vale, creo que hemos empezado esto con mal pie y quiero arreglarlo. Soy Benjamín —volvió a presentarse él tendiéndoles la mano—. Solo Benjamín, Ben y tengo una propuesta que haceros si me queréis escuchar. Me gustaría invitaros a pasar unos días en mi reino como mis invitados de honor.

—Espera, ¿qué? —preguntó Evie impactada.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Carlos igual de sorprendido que ella.

Jay se desconcertó y miró directamente a Mal que fue la única en mirar a aquel completo extraño y no decir nada.

—Será mejor que te expliques, "Benjamín" —dijo Jay cruzándose de brazos paciente.

—Sé que tal vez las cosas no han ido bien en el pasado pero no tiene porque ser siempre así. Juntos podríamos cambiarlo todo y crear un futuro mejor. Uno en el que ambos reinos puedan convivir en paz. Me gustaría mucho que considerarais la posibilidad de venir conmigo y quedaros un tiempo. Sé que si todos ponemos de nuestra parte este exilio puede terminar.

—No lo entiendo —murmuró Carlos aturdido—. ¿Terminar? ¿vosotros queréis que nosotros vayamos a allí? ¿por qué? ¿y por qué ahora?

—No se si estaréis al tanto de mi inminente coronación, mas yo querría que...

—La verdad es que no estamos muy al tanto de las noticias de fuera de la isla, es lo que tiene el confinamiento —contestó Mal algo sarcástica con una falsa sonrisa.

—Si, claro disculpad. No tenéis porqué saberlo. Veréis, se que en el pasado las cosas se pusieron terriblemente mal y lo entiendo. Fueron tiempos difíciles sin embargo ya no tiene porque ser así, ¿no creéis? Podríamos cambiar las cosas juntos. Vuestros padres cometieron muchos errores pero vosotros no tenéis porque pagar por sus traiciones. Os merecéis otra clase de vida. Una mejor y os estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de conseguirla. Por favor, os ruego que lo consideréis. Este viernes se celebrará el Día de la Conciliación en Auradon y sería estupendo que pudierais celebrarlo con nosotros. Dadnos una oportunidad y después ya decidiréis si merece la pena intentarlo o no, ¿qué me decís?

Un hombre de pelo castaño bajo del coche elegantemente uniformado y se dirigió a él.

—Señor, me informan que el hechizo de apertura del Paderón no aguantará mucho más, debemos irnos.

Ben se giró de nuevo hacia los chicos.

—¿Lo pensareis al menos?

—Señor —insistió el hombre cada vez mas intranquilo mirando su reloj.

Los chicos se miraron entre si y guardaron silencio pareciendo considerar por un serio momento la idea de aceptar dicha invitación dados los últimos acontecimientos. Benjamin se dirigió directamente a Mal y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una especie de teléfono móvil mostrándoselo.

—Si aceptáis sólo marca el 2 y enviaremos a alguien a recogeros, ¿vale?

Mal que se fijó en lo sincero que parecían sus ojos se le quedó mirando, ningún chico de Destierra tenía unos ojos tan dulces a esa edad.

Los años caían encima como pesadas lozas cuando debías cuidar de ti mismo desde muy pequeño, ella sabía eso mejor que nadie.

Ben que se fijó en la forma en que ella le miraba sonrió para si y se inclinó un poco señalando el botón nuevamente.

—El número 2 es este de aquí.

Mal que se dio cuenta de que Ben lo había notado rápidamente se apartó haciéndose la desentendida.

—Conozco los números, gracias —replicó ella con una falsa sonrisa mordaz guardando el teléfono en su bolsillo.

—Nunca se sabe —bromeó Ben al verla actuar así, antes de dirigirse al vehículo volviendo a mirar al resto de sus amigos—. Me ha gustado mucho conoceros.

—A nosotros también —respondió inmediatamente Evie con una cautivadora sonrisa, cosa que molestó un poco a Jay.

En el fondo a Mal también aunque ni siquiera supo el porqué.

Carlos se apartó del carísimo vehículo y regresó al lado de sus amigos.

Ben se sonrió aún más al escucharla y se dispuso a entrar en la limusina.

—Espero veros muy pronto —dijo a modo de despedida dándole una última sonrisa sobretodo a Mal—. A todos.

Un instante después la puerta se cerró y la limusina se puso en marcha alejándose por la concurrida calle.

En cuanto este desapareció de su vista, todos se miraron con expectación, ¿qué diablos acababa de ocurrir?

—¿Que acaba de pasar? —preguntó Carlos expectante a sus amigos antes de llevarse una mano a la nuca—. ¿Esto ha sido real?

—Y si lo ha sido, ¿va a decirme alguien que vamos a hacer? —pregunto Jay al aire contemplando a sus amigos con un deje de preocupación e indecisión en la voz.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Mal no había tenido ocasión de pensar seriamente en todo lo que conllevaba su peligrosa actuación de la noche anterior, hasta que las consecuencias se presentaron en forma de príncipe y llamaron inesperadamente a su puerta.

Ahora estaba metida en un gran lío. Uno del que no se iba a poder librar tan fácilmente. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y no valía ahora ningún arrepentimiento.

Lo había fastidiado todo.

Había cambiado las reglas del juego y ahora desconocía completamente como jugar.

Su madre iba a matarla si se enteraba, eso estaba muy claro. Matarla o torturarla incansablemente hasta el fin de los días, aunque conociéndola, lo segundo le causaría mucho mas placer.

¿Qué demonios le había pasado? ¿De verdad se había atrevido a robar el libro de hechizos de su madre, su más valiosa pertenencia y apelado a un hechizo tan poderoso que había conseguido manipular la mente del futuro rey para conseguir que les sacaran a ella y a sus amigos de allí?

Estaba completamente loca.

Si, probablemente moriría si su madre o cualquier otro se enterase de aquella sucia treta.

Que estúpida.

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, Mal, se regañó a si misma.

¿Y todo por que? ¿por un insignificante bebé muerto? ¿por una pataleta de Jay?

No, en el fondo ella sabía que no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Las cosas estaban yendo de mal en peor.

Se habían ido degradando a un ritmo brutal a lo largo de las últimas semanas y no parecía que fuese a parar.

Cada vez se les exigía mas maldad y cada vez se debían esforzar más y más por complacer a sus padres, ese era el verdadero motivo de porque había hecho todo esto.

No iba a esperar a que las cosas llegaran a un punto sin retorno. Se trataba de su vida, maldita sea y ella se merecía poder elegir y sus amigos también.

Le dolía el estomago solo de pensar en la posibilidad de ser descubierta sobretodo por su madre, incluso la había hecho vomitar.

Evie volvió a golpear la puerta del baño y se apoyó de nuevo en la pared esperando a qué saliese.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahí dentro? ¡Nos están esperando! —preguntó Evie algo risueña mientras jugaba con su nuevo colgante y se sonreía pensativa—. Solo digo que no sería una completa, completa locura, ¿no? ¿o si? Yo creo que no. Creo que deberíamos probar, a lo mejor Ben tiene razón, a lo mejor merecemos una oportunidad así. A lo mejor incluso nos la hemos ganado —acordó consigo misma con gran optimismo.

Mal que la escuchó sonrió amargamente alzando la mirada para tratar de retener las lágrimas que luchaban por brotar de sus ojos.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Ni siquiera Evie la mas soñadora de ellos imaginaría de donde venía esa oportunidad.

—Bueno ganado no, eso seguro —se contestó a si misma evidente teniendo que reírse un poco por la emoción de poder salir de allí—. Mas bien creo que puede haber sido la suerte. No siempre tenemos porque tener mala suerte. Tal vez la suerte tenga algo mejor preparado para nosotros cuatro. O tal vez, solo haya sido pura casualidad. Quizás haya sido que estábamos en el lugar adecuado en el momento preciso. ¿Qué me dices del destino? A veces pienso que la suerte depende solo del destino. Probablemente todo esto venga motivado por la maldad de mi madre. Ella hizo eso tan horrible y yo me puse triste, por eso Jay nos trajo aquellas manzanas, lo que hizo que le ayudásemos a llevarse aquel medallón de la tienda lo que provocó que nos separásemos y que tú te topases con Benjamín en el mercado. El apuesto Benjamín —se sonrió ella ilusionada al recordarle—. Es tan guapo, ¿no te pareció muy guapo? A mi me pareció guapísimo.

"Vale, era hora de salir" se dijo Mal antes de respirar hondo y recomponerse.

No podía dejarse superar por la situación, por está no.

—La belleza no importa Evie —articuló Mal nada mas abrir la puerta pasando por delante de ella—. Lo que importa es el poder y Benjamín tiene mucho poder.

Evie se extrañó por la dureza de su tono pero asintió ante sus palabras.

—Hablas igual que tu madre.

—Gracias —lo recibió ella como un cumplido.

Ambas caminaron por el largo pasillo regresando al salón. Carlos estaba sentado en un viejo sofá raído y Jay se paseaba de un lado a otro como hacia siempre que estaba nervioso.

—Por fin, ya creía que os habíais largado sin nosotros —dijo Carlos incorporándose un poco antes de fijarse bien en ellas.

En cuanto vio los ojos de Mal supo que algo no iba del todo bien pero antes de que pudiese decir nada Jay le interrumpió.

—No podemos hacerlo.

—¿Por que no? —preguntó Evie caprichosa.

—¿Que por qué no? —repitió Jay deteniéndose a mirarla—. ¿Por qué nos matarían, por ejemplo?

—Oh vamos, no nos matarían. Pediríamos permiso, claro — insistió Evie.

—¿Y crees que van a decirnos que si, Evie? Despierta y baja de la nube, no van a dejar que nos vayamos de aquí —replicó él sensato.

Carlos que tragó un poco no quiso que empezasen a discutir.

—Cuando hablamos de una muerte real, ¿cómo cuanto de real estamos hablando? —preguntó él nervioso.

Todos ignoraron el comentario y Mal se dirigió a Jay.

—Iremos.

—¿Si? —Evie conocía ese tono de determinación.

—Mal, recapacita —insistió Jay en tono paciente.

—Iremos —sentenció Mal.

—¿Pero cómo? —preguntó Carlos sin entender.

Mal guardó unos instantes de silencio y luego echó a andar rumbo a la puerta.

—Tengo un plan.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

Mentiría si reconociese que no le preocupaba en absoluto la reacción de su madre porque le preocupaba y mucho además, pero la suerte estaba echada.

A esas horas, ya todo Destierra lo sabría.

La aparición de alguien de Auradon allí era todo un acontecimiento, más aún tratándose del futuro rey pero que Maléfica se enterase tarde de la intrusión era toda una novedad.

—Y dijo que le gustaría que fueseis, ¿tan solo por la bondad innata de su corazón? —se burló la cruel reina.

—Algo así —respondió Mal manteniéndose en pie frente a ella junto a sus amigos.

—¡Oh, no! —protestó Cruella con voz chillona entrando al salón—. ¡Mi Carlos no va a ir a ninguna parte! ¡Le echaría de menos!

Esa declaración pilló a Carlos por sorpresa.

—¿De veras mamá?

—Por supuesto, ¿quién va a atenderme si te vas?

Él se decepcionó un poco al oír eso porque conservaba la esperanza de ser algo mas que un mero asistente personal para su madre.

—Jay tampoco irá —aseguró Jafar sentado a la mesa examinando las baratijas que Jay había traído para reponer los estantes de su tienda—. ¿Solo has traído esto? ¡Que día tan infructuoso!

Jay que le dio una mirada arqueo una ceja y estuvo a punto de contestar pero Grimhilde, la madre de Evie se adelantó.

—Evie, querida —dijo con voz melodiosa al dirigirse a ella retocándose el maquillaje frente al espejo—. ¿Tú que dices a todo esto? ¿crees que habría alguna posibilidad de engatusar a ese pobre infeliz y hacerte con la corona?

A Evie ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza algo tan descabellado por muy guapo que fuese Ben, aunque ahora que su madre mencionaba esa posibilidad la idea se barajaba sola en el aire.

—Yo... eh...

Grimhilde chasqueo los dedos cortando su respuesta de inmediato.

—Tarde. No contestes.

Maléfica que permaneció sentada en su desvencijado trono observaba en silencio lo que ocurría mientras su cabeza iba mas allá de simples bagatelas. Sus ojos examinaban los de Mal y estos le devolvían la mirada inquietud y nerviosismo.

—Mal, nenita —canturreó ella sonriéndose—. ¿Qué no me estas contando?

—Nada, mamá.

—Mal —repitió ella en tono indulgente.

Mal supo que era hora de jugar sus cartas y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas puso su mejor cara de indiferencia.

—No es nada, es solo que... no se...—dijo ella con actitud resignada acercándose a la mesa—. Me sorprende que no seáis capaces de ver la gran oportunidad que tenemos delante.

Eso despertó cierto interés en Maléfica y en el resto no tardó en observarla.

—Explícate.

Mal se hizo la desentendida y en actitud indiferente continuo hablando.

—No se, siempre habláis del daño que os hicieron y de cuanto os gustaría vengaros de ellos y para una vez que tenemos la ocasión vosotros simplemente la desecháis.

—¿Ocasión? —intervino Cruella.

—Continua, querida —la alentó Grimhilde de lo mas interesada.

Mal intercambio una mirada fugaz con sus amigos que no parecían estar al tanto de nada y se alegró para sus adentros porque así la reacción sería mucho mas natural.

—Había pensado en que nosotros cuatro podríamos ir allí, ganarnos su confianza y cuando menos se lo esperen ¡zas!, derribar el Paredón y dejaros entrar para poder tomar Auradon de una vez por todas, ¿qué os parece?

Por un momento nada se escuchó en la habitación salvo sus respiraciones pero un segundo mas tarde una risa malvada, excéntrica y febril heló la sangre a todos. Mal jamás había oído reír de una forma tan abierta a su madre y se temió lo peor, que la había descubierto. Quiso dar un paso atrás por si acaso aunque la mesa se lo impidió.

—¡Es brillante! ¡Sencillo, práctico y brillante! ¿Como demonios no se me ha ocurrido a mi primero? —se preguntó Maléfica extasiada abandonando el trono. Todos se tensaron ligeramente pero ella se dirigió directamente a Mal y la tomó por el mentón—. ¡Oh, esta es mi niña mala! ¡Qué orgullosa estoy de ti!

Mal que la escuchó se quedo tan petrificada en el sitio al oírla que apenas se dio cuenta de que su madre ya la había soltado. Era la primera vez en sus diecisiete años de vida que escuchaba a esas palabras y no supo ni cómo tomarlo aunque tampoco tuvo tiempo.

—¡Iréis allí, encontrareis la forma de derribar la barrera y cuando al fin podamos entrar, Auradon será nuestro para siempre!

Carlos, Evie y Jay dirigieron sus miradas hacia Mal tan alarmados como inquietos. ¿Iba en serio? ¿hablaba en serio? ¿ese era su gran plan? ¿si lo era como iban ellos a conseguir una cosa así?

Mal se había vuelto loca.

Mal había perdido absolutamente la cabeza.

—No perdamos más el tiempo, adelante id por vuestras cosas —les alentó Maléfica a todos extrañamente amable—. Vamos, vamos.

Grimhilde se acercó a su más vieja amiga.

—¿Crees que es una buena idea que lo hagan?

—¿Una buena idea? —sonrió Maléfica exultante viendo a los chicos abandonar el salón—. No, esto no es solo una idea. Esto es maldad pura y mi hija la tiene. Creía que jamás vería llegar este día.

Cruella y Jafar se miraron a sabiendas de que Maléfica ya estaría urdiendo planes para todos en aquella maliciosa cabeza suya.

Solo habría que esperar para saber que papel desempeñaría cada uno en el juego, si alguien era capaz de urdir algo así, esa era ella.

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

_"Eres débil"_ había oído decir a su madre cientos de veces _"...y algún día esa debilidad se volverá contra ti"._

Mientras deshacía la maleta sobre su nueva cama en la habitación que compartiría desde ahora con Evie en la Academia Auradon, Mal no podía dejar de temblar.

Lo había hecho, ¿no?

Finalmente lo había hecho.

Se había marchado y no solo contenta con eso, se había llevado a sus amigos consigo.

Cruzar el Paredón, la gran barrera mágica que separaba un reino del otro había sido algo único y peculiar.

Había sentido miedo hasta el último minuto.

Jamás creyó que su plan iba a salir tan bien.

Jamás pensó que su madre la creería, pero Maléfica lo había hecho.

Mal la engaño bastante bien y por una vez en su vida, el mal trabajó en su favor. Ahora sencillamente desconocía lo que el destino había preparado para ella y al parecer tampoco tenía ninguna prisa por descubrirlo.

—El viaje en limusina ha sido increíble, fíjate que mantas tan suaves —continuo comentando Evie sentada en su cama acariciando el aterciopelado edredón sin poder dejar de sonreír—. ¿Y esas mariposas azules en las cortinas? Nunca había visto unas cortinas así, son preciosas. Esta habitación es fantástica. La verdad es que Ben ha sido muy amable al permitirnos quedarnos en un sitio así, claro que... bueno... es el futuro rey, imagino que podrá ordenar todo lo que quiera o lo que sea y nadie lo cuestionara. Debe de ser genial ser así, tener tanto poder. Algún día yo me casaré con un príncipe que tenga un castillo igual de elegante que este y seré muy feliz a su lado. Igual tú también deberías hacer planes así para el futuro, Mal. Un príncipe encantador, un gran castillo, muchos y hermosos vestidos.

Evie no pudo evitar sonreír soñadoramente al imaginarlo, y Mal envidió un poco su forma de ver la vida. Desprendía dicha por cada poro de su piel y es que no podía estar más feliz de estar en un sitio nuevo y tan lejos de Destierra.

—¿No te gustaría eso, Mal? ¿Un príncipe encantador, un gran castillo y preciosos vestidos?

Mal que era mucho mas realista, prefería ir minuto a minuto lidiando con aquello que se cruzase en su camino.

—Oye, estás un poco pálida ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Evie un tanto preocupada al fijarse en ella.

—Si, es... es que no estoy acostumbrada a viajar y estoy un poco mareada, ¿crees que podrías conseguirme un poco de agua?

Evie se levanto diligente viendo sentarse a su amiga sobre su cama.

—Si, claro por supuesto. No te muevas de aquí, vuelvo enseguida —respondió ella antes de dirigirse a la puerta y abandonar la habitación apresurada.

Cuando Mal se quedó completamente a solas, las manos le temblaron y el corazón le latió con mas fuerza.

Estaban seguros allí.

Estaban seguros de verdad, ¿no?

Nadie vendría a hacerle daño si descubriesen la verdad sobre su engaño. 4

Su madre no podría tocarla, no allí.

Necesitaba unos minutos a solas para procesar todo lo que le había acontecido esos días. Solo unos minutos sin nadie atosigándola ni correteando a su alrededor. Solo unos pocos minutos no era mucho pedir.

El sonido de unos nudillos golpeando contra la puerta la sobresaltó ligeramente y Mal se puso de inmediato en pie algo en guardia.

—¿Quien es?

—¡Soy yo, soy Ben! —anunció la voz del otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Puedo entrar?

Mal que se había tensado ligeramente ante el ruido se tranquilizó un poco y se apresuro a dar la espalda a la puerta intentando volver a su pose habitual, comenzando a sacar y ordenar de nuevo su ropa de su bolsa de viaje tratando de mantenerse ocupada en algo para no tener que mirarle.

—Claro, pasa.

Benjamín abrió un poco la puerta y asomó la cabeza viendo como aun estaba deshaciendo su equipaje.

—Lo siento, no pretendía molestaros. Solo quería saber si Evie y tú estabais bien y si necesitabais algo más —dijo él abriendo un poco mas la puerta, entrando en la habitación.

Mal que escuchó aquellas palabras cerro los ojos armándose de toda la paciencia que de la que era capaz.

Esa amabilidad, esa calma era algo que comenzaba a sacarle un poco de quicio.

Mal respiro hondo antes de dirigirle una directa mirada.

—Seamos sinceros por una vez, ¿de verdad tú eres así?

Ben no pareció comprenderla pero sonrió.

—¿Así como?

—Pues... "así" —recalcó ella irritada ante su fingida indiferencia—. Tan... tan bueno, tan perfecto.

El príncipe Ben sonrió mas al oír lo que ella pensaba de él.

—No soy perfecto, cometo errores como todo el mundo, Mal.

—¿Y no crees que traernos aquí sea uno de ellos?

—¿Sinceramente?

Mal le miro expectante queriendo conocer la respuesta.

—Cada vez menos.

Mal no pudo evitar fijarse en la forma en que Ben le devolvía la mirada. Esa mirada tan sincera, tan tierna. Ningún chico la había mirado de esa manera, jamas.

—¿Tienes frió? —preguntó Ben fijándose mejor en ella.

—No, estoy bien.

—¿Seguro? —se preocupó dando unos pasos hacia ella—. Porque estás temblando.

Mal ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello y se apartó un poco de él.

—Si esta habitación es demasiado fría para ti puedo hacer que os trasladen a otra.

Mal le dio una mirada conteniendo su irritación.

—Estoy bien —contestó dirigiéndose al robusto armario para comenzar a guardar su ropa.

Ben al verla regresar de nuevo a la cama se acercó rápidamente para ayudarla a llevar la ropa.

—Espera, te ayudó.

—No hace falta, puedo sola —dijo Mal apresuradamente tras abalanzarse sobre una pequeña montaña de ropa amontonada sobre la colcha pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que Ben no lo hiciese primero. Cuando la cogió entre sus manos, Mal abrió sus ojos de golpe.

—Se que puedes sola pero eres mi invitada y me gustaría hacer algo amable por ti.

—Pues para empezar podrías quitar tus manos de mi ropa interior, por ejemplo.

Benjamín que se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía en las manos era toda su ropa más intima la soltó bruscamente casi como si quemase viéndola caer al suelo.

—Oh cuanto lo siento, lo siento mucho, de verdad...No pretendía... no era mi intención que... cuanto lo siento...

Mal se agachó rápidamente para recoger enseguida toda su ropa interior del suelo. Esta era una situación inusual para ambos.

—¿Qué tal si te marchas y fingimos que esto no ha pasado, eh?

—Si, mejor. Lo... lo siento, solo quería ayudarte, solo...

—Eso ya lo has dicho.

—Y volveré a hacerlo las veces que sean necesarias. Perdona, perdona, perdón —siguió disculpándose Ben presuroso antes de dirigirse a la puerta precipitadamente.

—Enviaré a alguien para que le eche un vistazo a la calefacción, os veo en la cena —chocando contra Evie que se disponía a entrar con una botella de agua en la mano.

—Hola Ben —sonrió ella al verle dándose cuenta de que era él fijándose en que su expresión parecía totalmente descompuesta—. Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta de que salías, ¿qué hacías ahí dentro?

—¿Yo? Nada, no... no hacia nada de verdad. En realidad he venido solo a ver como os encontrabais pero ha habido un pequeño malentendido, no...no con Mal solo con sus braguitas —Evie abrió mucho los ojos y Ben se apresuro a explicarse escandalizado por como estaba sonando todo aquello—. Oh no, no con sus braguitas con... con toda su ropa interior —Evie frunció un poco el ceño y Ben se dio cuenta de que lo estaba estropeando todavía mas—. Oh, lo siento está sonando realmente fatal, yo... eh... será mejor que me vaya, os veo a todos en la cena.

Evie que se le vio alejarse desconcertada se sonrió desconcertada antes de volverse hacia la puerta. Solo había estado fuera tres minutos, ¿qué había pasado allí dentro?

Cuando entró en la habitación y vio como Mal recogía toda su ropa interior desbaratada del suelo no pudo evitar el tener que reírse.

Mal que recogía todo lo rápido que podía puso una cara al oír reír así a su amiga.

—No quiero oír ni una sola palabra sobre esto, ¿vale?

La carcajada de Evie fue tal que resonó por todo el pasillo mientras la puerta de la habitación se cerraba tras ella.

No iba a estar tan mal el compartir habitación con alguien, sobretodo si ese alguien era Mal.

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

Carlos no salía de su asombro.

Nunca antes había visto nada tan ostentoso como su nueva habitación.

Amplia, luminosa, bien amueblada y sobretodo limpia, con camas bastante mas cómodas a las que él o cualquiera de sus amigos estaban acostumbrados. Estanterías repletas de buenos libros y música. Un gran televisor de plasma, un equipo de música y una consola. Un par de armarios llenos de ropa y zapatos que poder utilizar y ventanas con agradables e inmejorables vistas al jardín.

En definitiva, un excelente lugar al que Jay y él no tardarían nada en acostumbrarse.

—¿Cuánto crees que tardarán nuestros padres en darse cuenta de que Mal les ha engañado? —preguntó Carlos sentado sobre la cama mientras ojeaba algunos de sus nuevos videojuegos.

Jay que salía del baño envuelto en una toalla se secaba con otra el largo cabello oscuro herencia de sus padres.

—No lo se, aunque espero que tarden mucho en hacerlo —dijo él mientras se acercaba al escritorio donde había dejado su bolsa de viaje.

—¿Y no te preocupa que lo hagan?

—Claro que me preocupa, no soy ningún estúpido pero Mal no se jugaría nuestros cuellos si no tuviese todo bien pensado —confió Jay mientras sacaba algo de ropa limpia de su interior y aprovechaba para llevar el resto de sus cosas al armario—. ¿No crees?

Carlos medito eso durante un segundo.

Mal no arriesgaría sus vidas de esa forma si no estuviese totalmente segura de lo que hacía, ¿no?

Si, sin duda Jay tenía toda la razón en eso. Su amiga no haría algo así.

—Supongo —respondió Carlos algo inseguro.

—Relájate, estoy seguro de que no van a averiguarlo —replico Jay con una de sus genuinas sonrisas dándose la vuelta para llevar sus cosas al armario.

Carlos quiso responder a eso pero en cuanto su amigo se dio la vuelta su cara cambió.

Marcas profundas que ya habían empezado a cicatrizar cruzaban su espalda en líneas dolorosamente irregulares y Carlos se estremeció al reconocerlas aunque Jay no pareció percatarse de ello.

—Además, este sitio es seguro, ya oíste a Ben. Nadie puede cruzar el Paredón desde el otro lado. Eso nos concede algo de ventaja, ¿no? —bromeó Jay escogiendo un par de pantalones vaqueros.

Carlos que tenía la mirada fija en aquellas marcas ignoró el comentario.

Nunca antes había visto a Jay sin camiseta ni siquiera en los días mas calurosos en Destierra y ahora entendía el porque. Aquello golpeo duramente su mente llevándole de vuelta a aquel escalofriante lugar por un instante.

Jay que se dio cuenta de que Carlos no le respondía, se giró a mirarle con media sonrisa al tiempo que terminaba de ponerse unos pantalones.

—¿No?

Carlos que se dio cuenta de que le hablaba a él reaccionó y apartó nerviosamente la mirada volviendo a los videojuegos.

—Si, supongo que si.

—Pues eso, confía en ella que nadie lo va a descubrir —le sonrió Jay seguro de ello mientras escogía una camiseta.

Carlos quiso pensar que sería así pero algo en su interior le decía que no se confiase tanto, menos aún después de lo que había visto en Jay.

No quería ni pensar en lo que les harían si les descubriesen.

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

—¡Silencio, por favor, silencio! —pidió amablemente el Hada Madrina en voz alta haciendo acallar al murmullo existente en el gran comedor—. ¡Chicos, me gustaría que todos diésemos una cordial bienvenida a nuestros nuevos alumnos! ¡Sé que no todos estáis seguros de lo que este cambio significa, pero confío plenamente en que sera algo bueno para ambos reinos! —sonrió ella, antes de volverse hacia el futuro rey—. Príncipe Benjamín, ¿os gustaría decir algunas palabras?

Todas las miradas del comedor recayeron sobre Ben que se mantenía de pie junto con algunos de los profesores encima del escenario.

—¡Gracias Hada, y gracias a todos por estar esta noche aquí. Soy consciente de lo difícil que ha sido para algunos de vosotros y para vuestras familias el formar parte de esto y os lo agradezco de todo corazón!

Algunas miradas no pasaron desapercibidas para él aunque hizo caso omiso y continuo hablando.

—¡Y a vosotros chicos —dijo mirando hacia la mesa donde se encontraban Mal, Evie, Carlos y Jay—. Sed bienvenidos a la Academia Auradon donde con vuestro ejemplo todo el mundo merecerá siempre una segunda oportunidad! ¡Este es un momento crucial para todos! ¡Un momento trascendental y único lleno de magia y emoción del que serán testigo nuestras vidas! !Un momento que todos recordaremos en el futuro! ¡Trabajando juntos, lograremos construir un futuro mejor para nosotros y para nuestros hijos! ¡No permitamos que las rivalidades que en el pasado nos separaron y tanto daño nos hicieron, nos separen hoy causándonos nuevos pesares! ¡Tenemos la oportunidad de ser precursores del cambio y entre todos poner de nuestra parte para que esto funcione, porque honestamente creo que merecerá la pena intentarlo! ¡Así que príncipes y princesas, reyes y reinas bienvenidos a este nuevo comienzo! ¡Y feliz día de la Conciliación para todos!

El comedor entero estalló en aplausos y en vítores haciendo sonreír mas al próximo rey.

Su primera propuesta real había sido bien acogida por todos o por la gran mayoría al menos.

Por supuesto que algunas familias habían protestado y puesto el grito en el cielo amenazando con sacar a sus hijos de la academia e incluso advirtiendo con tomar serias medidas al respecto.

Nada de eso a Benjamín le agradaba, al contrario él sinceramente creía que todo el mundo merecía una segunda oportunidad, y esos chicos aún no habían causado un gran mal a ninguno como para ignorar eso.

Su decisión era del todo firme e irrevocable.

Los chicos se quedarían si o si en Auradon pues no eran culpables de los delitos que un día cometieron sus padres.

Antes de que los aplausos cesaran Benjamín dio la señal a los mayordomos que abrieron las diversas puertas por las que entraron decenas de lacayos con grandes bandejas llenas de platos que fueron dejando sobre las alargadas mesas a la vista de todos.

El olor a especias y a ricos manjares pronto impregnó todo el lugar incluso sobreponiéndose al aromático olor de las velas y las flores que adornaban las mesas.

Los ojos de los chicos se abrieron de par en par en cuanto aquello ocurrió.

Toda aquella comida, toda aquella bebida, ¿todo aquello era real?

No, no podía ser pero de algún modo... estaba pasando.

De algún modo lo era.

Era completa y absolutamente real.

Ben que ya se había despedido del Hada Madrina y de los profesores, bajo del escenario y se encamino hacia su mesa para sentarse junto a ellos sonriendo ante la perspectiva de otra agradable y abundante cena.

—Chicos, esto es...—Jay ni siquiera encontró palabras para describirlo.

—Espero no haberos aburrido demasiado con mi discurso, tiendo a ser muy aburrido a veces y también espero que tengáis algo de hambre claro —sonrió Benjamín cercano llegando al sitio para sentarse aunque los chicos que se fijaban en cómo surtían las mesas casi ni le oyesen.

—¿Hambre? —murmuró Carlos fijándose en como uno de los lacayos dejaba una bandeja de alitas de pollo fritas y sazonadas con guarnición sobre la mesa y otro una gran fuente de ensalada.

—¿Cómo habéis conseguido reunir tanta comida? —preguntó Evie con tal asombro que hizo que varias cabezas se volviesen hacia ellos—. ¿Ha sido magia?

Mal estaba tan impresionada como el resto de sus amigos y Jay jamás había visto tanta comida junta y tan bien repartida.

Parecía que cada mesa de unos veinte comensales estuviese servida de ensaladas, platos exquisitos y deliciosos postres al menos hasta donde le alcazaba la vista.

Ben que sonrió desconcertado por las palabras de Evie miro al resto.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó sin entender con una desconcertada sonrisa.

—Esto es alucinante —murmuró Jay sin atreverse a tocar aun nada—. ¿A quién se lo habéis robado?

Ben frunció el ceño empezando a pensar que hablaban completamente en serio.

—A nadie. Es solo una simple cena, solo que en vuestro honor.

—¿Simple? ¿A esto llamas tú simple? —señalo Carlos incrédulo mirándoles.

—Pues... si... —medio sonrió el futuro rey comenzando a servirse en su plató, no entendiendo aun a qué venía tanto alboroto por la comida—. Habláis como si nunca antes hubieseis cenado así —bromeo él.

Las caras de todos se ensombreció un poco y la vergüenza hizo que Evie desviase la mirada a su servilleta.

La cara de Ben y de alguno de los estudiantes que estaban cerca cambio por completó al darse cuenta de que realmente aquello era nuevo para ellos.

—¿Nunca antes tuvisteis una cena así? —se atrevió a preguntar Ben tragando con cautela.

—Es diferente donde venimos —contestó Evie jugando la esquinita de la servilleta—. Allí conseguir un par de piezas de frutas es como que te visite Santa Claus o algo así —intentó bromear ella algo ruborizándose un poco.

Ben sintió como se le formaba un nudo en el estomago y los otros debieron sentirlo también porque muchos de aquellos que se disponía a comer se detuvieron a medio camino.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, no importa, de verdad. Las cosas son así para gente como nosotros supongo —dijo Evie encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros poniendo buena cara a Ben y al resto para restarle importancia—. Las cosas son como son y hay que aceptarlas como vienen.

Mal que estaba sumamente avergonzada, herida y resignada tan solo sacudió imperceptiblemente la cabeza viéndoles nadar entre tanta abundancia sin dar crédito aún a como vivían allí en comparación con Destierra.

—Hay gente afortunada y luego estamos nosotros —dijo Mal apartando la mirada antes de levantarse de la mesa y soltar a un lado su servilleta—. Si me disculpáis, se me ha quitado el hambre —dijo ella alejándose por el pasillo hasta salir por una de las puertas.

—No pretendía incomodaros —se disculpó rápidamente él sintiéndose fatal por ellos—. Ya imaginaba que lo habíais pasado mal pero no creí que tan mal.

—Las cosas solo son diferentes allí —dijo Evie tratando de reconfortarle y que no se sintiese mal por ellos.

—¿De verdad podemos comer todo lo que queramos? —preguntó inconscientemente Carlos.

—Carlos —le llamó la atención Evie para que no les avergonzase mas.

—Comed cuanto queráis, adelante —articuló Ben intercambiando una mirada con alguno de sus compañeros.

¿Si en la isla apenas había comida para ellos que eran unos privilegiados hijos de los peores villanos, que clase de vida llevaba el resto de niños de Destierra?

Carlos y Jay comenzaron a llenar sus platos pero Evie fue un poco mas reticente a la hora de hacerlo. Estaba preocupada por como estaba afectándole a Mal el estar allí y sobretodo la constante comparación con las cosas que habían allí y las cosas que tenían en la isla.

Ellos comieron pero quienes estaban cerca suyo apenas pudieron hacerlo.

Quizás si que había sido un duro castigo para ellos, para los villanos no poder darle una calidad de vida mejor a sus descendientes. No poder tener una simple cosa tan básica como lo era la comida.

—¿No comes? —le preguntó Carlos a Ben mientras tragaba de su comida apresuradamente—. ¡Está delicioso!

—Si, está muy rico. Gracias Benjamín —le dijo Evie probando algo de pavo horneado.

—Me duele un poco el estomago —respondió quedamente Ben que de pronto sintió ganas de llorar—. Iré a ver como van los postres, no tardó nada.

Evie se fijó en como se levantaba y se alejaba de la mesa y miró a sus amigos.

—Está verdaderamente rico, ¿eh?

Jay que paró de comer sonrió al verla sonreír secretamente y acerco la mano a su mejilla quitándole una pequeña manchita de salsa. Carlos sonrió al ver como Jay la probaba.

—Delicioso.

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

—No me lo puedo creer, ¿vosotros lo sabíais? —gritó Benjamín frente a sus padres que estaban en su dormitorio—. ¿Lo sabíais y no hicisteis nada?

—Ben, hijo cálmate —le pidió Bella acercándose cautelosamente a él.

—Eran villanos, ¿qué querías que hiciésemos? ¿ayudar a aquellos que nos destrozaron la vida? Las cosas no funcionan así Ben, no en el mundo real. No somos monstruos, cuando les exiliamos les dejamos comida, semillas para cultivar, animales que cuidar. Si ellos no supieron aprovechar eso, no es culpa nuestra es suya por no ser previsores.

—¡Había niños allí! —gritó Ben sintiendo lagrimas de rabia y vergüenza anegar sus ojos—. ¡Niños pequeños y vosotros les abandonasteis!

—Benjamín, cariño no fue así —quiso explicarse Bella pero él ya no quería oír nada mas.

—He de irme ahora, tengo invitados a cenar pero si esto sale bien voy a permitir que todos los niños de Destierra vengan aquí, tanto si os gusta como si no.

Bestia cambió su rostro al instante endureciendo su expresión.

—¡No puedes hacer eso, Ben!

—¡Si que puedo, y lo haré! ¡Ellos merecían algo de compasión, compasión de verdad! ¡Solo eran niños y vosotros le disteis la espalda! ¡No son ellos quienes deben disculparse, soy vosotros! ¡Todos vosotros!

—Eso no es justo, Ben.

Benjamín sintió el salado sabor de las lagrimas en sus labios y se sonrió con absoluta decepción.

—No, no lo es. Eso no está bien, eso no es correcto y eso es culpa vuestra. No se ni como podéis siquiera mirarles. Si fuese alguno de vosotros se me caería la cara de vergüenza al hacerlo. Sois una decepción, no sois las buenas personas que me criaron. Ellos nunca hubiesen permitido que ocurriese algo así.

Ben se dirigió a la puerta y salió hecho una furia dando un estruendoso portazo, escuchando a su madre llamarle para que no se fuese de esa forma. Nada mas salir vio a Mal de pie en mitad del pasillo, parecía paralizada por los gritos que acababa de oír pero aun mas por sus lagrimas.

—Solo buscaba el baño, lo juro.

Benjamín apartó la mirada secando sus lagrimas.

—¿Cuánto has oído?

—Suficiente.

—¿Cuánto?

Mal desvió la mirada para darle un poco de privacidad para recomponerse comenzando ahora a escuchar como sus padres discutían en la habitación. Benjamín dirigió una mirada de rencor hacia la puerta y sacudió la cabeza.

—Siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido abajo, no pretendía humillaros. No sabía que las cosas eran tan difíciles para vosotros en la isla.

—¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? Mira donde te has criado, no es culpa tuya.

—Tampoco vuestra, y habéis pagado los errores de otras personas. No es justo.

—El mundo no es justo Ben —se sonrió ella resignada antes de disponerse a marchar—. Si no eres capaz de aprender eso, estás perdido.

—Soy un iluso al pensar que puedo cambiar las cosas, ¿no?

Su voz sonaba tan abatida que Mal sintió extraños deseos de reconfortarle, pero no lo hizo. Tan solo se detuvo de espaldas a él.

—No estoy diciendo eso.

—Pero lo piensas. Piensas que soy un iluso, un idiota que no sabe donde se ha metido.

Mal que no negó lo evidente se volvió a mirarle.

—¿Y qué? ¿Qué mas te da lo que yo piense?

Benjamín que sintió nuevos deseos de llorar se sonrió reteniendo las lagrimas cosa que incomodó aun mas a Mal, no estaba acostumbrada a chicos que mostrasen sus sentimientos.

—¿Sabes que he tenido ganas de hacer desde que te vi en aquel bazar?

Mal sostuvo su mirada pero fue incapaz de negar.

Benjamín se la quedó mirando largos instantes antes de atreverse a caminar hacia ella capturando sus labios en un largo e intenso beso que hizo temblar a Mal.

Cuando él se separó de ella aun tenía su mirada clavada en la suya y fue cuando ella comprendió lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Ben, no —musito ella quedamente.

—¿No? —preguntó él lastimado.

—No —le dijo ella despacio—. Lo que sientes... no es real, es...

—Eso déjame decidirlo a mi.

—Ben, no —repitió ella decidida viéndole a los ojos.

Esos sentimientos no eran reales, seguramente solo eran algún efecto residual del hechizo de ayuda que ella le envió. Eso que él creía sentir por ella, esa atracción solo era producto de la magia. Nadie se enamora de nadie sin pretenderlo y mucho menos de alguien que no conoce en absoluto.

—No compliques mas las cosas —le pidió Mal queriendo alejarse de él.

—Pero yo creía que te gustaba. La forma en la que me miras, lo que he sentido al besarte. Tú también lo has sentido, ¿verdad?

Lo había sentido.

Claro que lo había sentido.

Lo había sentido desde aquella discusión en el bazar, desde la primera vez que la miró a los ojos, desde la primera vez que él le sonrió.

Esa atracción que sentía era algo que jamás antes sintió con nadie pero Ben era bueno, era de los buenos y ella sería realmente mala si le corrompiese de esa forma.

—No —mintió ella con seguridad en la voz mirándole aun a los ojos—. Lo siento. Te equivocaste si pensabas que iba a pasar algo entre nosotros ahora que estoy aquí. Tú eres como eres y yo soy como soy. El bien y el mal, no deben mezclarse de esa forma.

—¿Es por eso? —preguntó él consternado acercándose mas a ella—. ¿Es porque crees que eres mala?

—Soy mala —recalcó ella—. Soy mala para ti. Soy mala para mis amigos. Soy mala para mi madre. Soy un puro desastre, Ben.

—No lo eres.

—Si que lo soy, contaminó todo lo que tocó y tú no mereces una cosa así. No me conoces.

—Pero podría hacerlo si me dejases.

—Esa es la cosa, no quiero dejarte hacerlo.

—¿No quieres que te conozca?

—No quiero que te arrepientas de conocerme y eso es exactamente lo que pasará si te lo permito.

Los gritos del interior de la habitación real se intensificaron y se escucho un fuerte portazo proveniente del interior.

Ben miró hacia la puerta y se acercó cogiendo a Mal del brazo llevándola algo más lejos de allí.

—Mal por favor, solo dime que tengo que hacer para poder entrar en tu vida y lo haré.

—Ben, escúchate. Este no eres tú. Los chicos no hablan así, nadie habla así. Esto forma parte del hechizo, no estás pensando con claridad.

—No, eres tú la que no está pensando con claridad. ¿De que tienes tanto miedo Mal?

Ella simplemente negó, no de ningún modo iban a jugar a ese juego.

—Tengo que irme. Evie me estará buscando.

—Evie está cenando. Habla conmigo Mal, dime que necesitas.

Empezaba a agobiarse y mucho por la situación, ella jamás se había visto envuelta en nada así.

—Necesito que me dejen en paz, eso necesito.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres realmente?

Mal tragó al ver la expresión de su cara pero endureció la suya.

—Si, eso es lo que quiero.

La decepción en la mirada de Ben era algo que nunca olvidaría, pero todo esto era una locura, una completa locura.

—Muy bien. Te dejaré en paz entonces.

Ben se marchó herido de allí y Mal tan solo apoyo la cabeza de la pared cerrando sus ojos, ¿pero que había hecho?

Nada estaba saliendo como esperaba.

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

La cena había sido difícil para ellos. Romper el hielo siempre lo era, pero romperlo de aquella forma había estado algo fuera de lugar. No se arrepentían por supuesto, pero tendrían mucho mas cuidado ahora a la hora de hablar de sus vidas.

Quitando la incomodidad del momento, la cena había sido perfecta.

Mas comida de la que jamás creyeron poder tener en un plato para ellos solos y deliciosos postres.

Incluso Evie le había guardado un trozo de pastel a Mal hasta su regreso.

Después de lo de esta noche el Hada Madrina había sido indulgente y les había permitido quedarse todos juntos en la misma habitación. Habían optado por la de los chicos porque era mas grande y tenían una cama de sobra.

Jay llevaba un buen rato durmiendo en el cómodo sofá. Carlos estaba tumbado en su nueva cama contemplando en silencio a Evie que tumbada en la cama de Jay con su pijama azul contemplaba en silencio el techo.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Carlos después de un buen rato en silencio.

Evie permaneció un rato en silencio y justo cuando Carlos iba a darse por vencido ella habló.

—Pensaba en que hacía mucho tiempo que no compartía dormitorio con alguien.

—Eso es algo bueno, ¿no?

—Supongo que si —replicó ella justo antes de acomodarse de lado para poder mirarle acurrucada bajo la manta—. Es la primera vez que tú compartes habitación, debe ser extraño para ti.

—Un poco —admitió Carlos.

—Recuerdo que a mi hermana le ponía de los nervios que tocará sus cosas —se sonrió ella débilmente con cierta tristeza—. ¿Le ocurrirá a Mal lo mismo?

—Perderías las manos si tocases las cosas de Mal sin su permiso —exageró él en broma haciéndola reír.

Ambos rieron en voz para no despertar a Jay.

Desde que murió su hermana mayor, Mal había sido como una hermana sustituta para ella y no había cosa en el mundo que no hiciesen la una por la otra a la hora de protegerse.

Carlos sentía algo muy parecido por Jay por eso comprendía bien la preocupación de Evie en aquellos momentos.

—Sabes que ella estará bien. Debe andar por ahí tomando el aire, disfrutando de los paisajes y las vistas.

—Lo dices para que me tranquilice.

—Por supuesto que si, parece mentira que no me conozcas —respondió Carlos en broma consiguiendo hacerla sonreír y que Evie le lanzase un cojín a la cara.

—Ahora en serio, ¿no sientes que algo está mal con ella? —le preguntó Evie preocupada.

—Tiene mucha presión por lo de su madre, pero de resto la veo como siempre.

—Yo no, y me preocupa.

—Habla con ella, pregúntaselo.

—Debería, ¿no?

Evie asintió para si antes de fijarse mejor en él.

—Eres un gran amigo Carlos, en serio. Gracias por soportarme.

—Tú también me soportas a mi.

—Ya, pero es diferente.

Carlos rió al escucharla alzando una ceja.

—¿Por qué es diferente?

—Porque tú eres un buen chico Carlos y yo una remilgada Evie.

—En eso llevas razón.

Carlos sonrió a sabiendas de lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Evie abrió la boca ofendida y le lanzó otro cojín a la cara.

—Idiota.

—Presumida.

—Tonto.

—Engreída.

—¿Por el amor de dios, queréis dormiros ya? —preguntó Jay adormilado desde el sofá.

Los dos se miraron y rompieron a reír en voz baja.

—Lo siento, ya nos dormimos —se disculpó Evie cerrando los ojos acurrucada en su cama.

Carlos que hizo lo mismo espero un rato en silencio antes de abrir un ojo y alargar el cuello para ver si Jay finalmente estaba dormido.

—Aguafiestas.

Jay que le escucho contestó sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

—No quieras que me levante, fardón.

Carlos e Evie sonrieron para si con los ojos cerrados.

Esa estaba siendo una muy buena primera noche, faltaba Mal para hacerla totalmente completa.

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

A primera hora de la mañana Ben había decidido ir a correr por el campus.

No es que estuviese ansioso de cruzarse con Mal, al menos no por el momento.

Sentía que había hecho el ridículo revelándole lo que sentía por ella y prefería evitar un nuevo momento bochornoso.

A estas alturas estaba seguro de que Mal ya le habría contado a sus amigos y que seguramente bromearían por ello a su costa.

Al fin y al cabo eran villanos después de todo, Mal lo había dejado claro la noche anterior.

Él era lo que era y Mal lo que era ella.

Eso era así aunque una pequeña parte de él seguía resistiéndose a creerlo.

Después de un largo rato corriendo, Ben apoyo la espalda de un árbol y se detuvo para conseguir algo de aliento.

Su respiración estaba algo agitada y su piel sudaba por el esfuerzo.

A sus oídos llegó una melodiosa voz que hizo que volviera la cabeza hacia los arboles. Evie estaba de rodillas junto a la orilla de la preciosa laguna que poseía el campus y estaba cortando algunas flores mientras tarareaba una canción la cual él jamas había oído antes.

Ben caminó con cautela entre los arbustos para verla mejor hasta que sin querer pisó una rama que crujió sobresaltando a Evie.

—¿Ben? —preguntó ella levantándose de inmediato pillada en falta—. ¿Me estabas espiando?

Ahora fue Ben el pillado en falta.

—Oh, no no —se apresuró a explicarse saliendo de entre la cuidada maleza—. Solo estaba por aquí y bueno te he oído cantar por casualidad. Una voz muy hermosa, por cierto.

Evie se sonrojó un poco y no supo ni que decir fijándose en como Ben la miraba y dirigía la mirada hacia las flores amontonadas en la orilla.

—Estaban así cuando las he encontrado —mintió ella nerviosa agachándose para recogerlas—. Iba a llevarlas a mi habitación para ponerlas en agua porque son tan hermosas que sería una pena que se marchitasen por serlo.

Ben supo que le estaba mintiendo pero no lo hizo notar, solo eran flores. Las había por doquier no es que fuera una tragedia internacional.

—Deberías hacerlo, si.

Evie forzó una pequeña sonrisa y se dispuso a marcharse de allí.

Creyó que al ser tan temprano aún todos seguirían durmiendo como Carlos y Jay.

—Has madrugado mucho —señalo Ben buscando la forma de que no se fuese aún queriendo tantear como iban a estar las cosas entre ellos después de lo de Mal.

Ella levantó la vista de las flores para mirarle deteniendo su paso con una débil sonrisa.

—Tú también.

—Si, bueno me... me apetecía correr un poco esta mañana.

—Así que además de guapo eres deportista —se sonrió ella coqueta jugando con las flores.

Ben que se miró no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa al ver lo que hacía.

—Imaginó que en la isla no practicaríais mucho deporte.

Evie se echo a reír sonriéndole instantes después.

—Oh, en la isla salir a la calle ya es de por si un deporte extremo —bromeo ella aunque Ben no encontró demasiada gracia a esa afirmación.

—Siento mucho que lo pasarais tan mal allí. Sé que no sirve de nada después de tantos años pero me gustaría que lo supierais.

Aquella disculpa pilló por sorpresa a Evie, ¿de verdad lamentaba que se hubiesen criado alli?

Ella siempre pensó como el resto que eran igual de odiados que sus padres, ¿cómo era posible que él se disculpase por ello?

Evie sonrió no creyendo del todo en la disculpa pero aceptándola de igual modo.

—Gracias, supongo y gracias también por traernos a todos aquí.

—No me lo agradezcas, sé que no todos estáis encantados con ello.

Ella le miro sin comprender y Ben se pasó la mano por el pelo incomodo.

—Imagino que Mal ya te habrá contado nuestra pequeña discusión de ayer.

¿Discusión? ¿Qué discusión?

Ni siquiera había visto a Mal desde la cena.

—Oh si, esa discusión —mintió ella para saber de que hablaba—. Si, Mal tiene un fuerte carácter a veces.

—La culpa fue mía —se lamentó él arrepentido mirando a Evie—. No debí besarla sin su permiso.

Los oscuros ojos Evie se abrieron con pura sorpresa. Habría esperado que él dijera cualquier cosa menos esa.

—¿Besaste a Mal?

Ben abrió la boca al darse cuenta de que ella no sabía nada de eso.

—Creía que habías dicho que te lo había contado.

—Besaste a Mal —repitió ella alucinada no dando crédito a lo que había oído.

—No le digas que te lo he contado —se apresuró a suplicar él ahora angustiado por el momento—. Creía que al ser amigas te lo había contado ella. He metido la pata.

Evie tenía mucha información que asimilar.

¿La había besado?

¿A Mal?

¿Por qué?

¿Cuándo?

¿Cómo?

—Yo he... bueno he de irme, hay... hay obligaciones que me reclaman y asuntos que atender que... que requieren mi presencia allí —señaló nervioso e inseguro Ben la alta torre del castillo a lo lejos. Había metido la pata pero bien esta vez—. Yo eh... que... que pases un buen día Evie.

—Si, tú también Ben —no pudo evitar sonreír ella viéndole alejarse torpemente entre las flores de allí.

Muy interesante, si.

¿Cómo es que Mal no la había buscado para contárselo? ¿cómo su mejor amiga había besado a un chico por primera vez y no le había dicho nada?

Debía encontrarla cuanto antes, quería saberlo todo, todo y vaya, si se lo sacaría.

Continuara...


End file.
